Alpha-Omegatrix
The Alpha-Omega Matrix (often referred to as the Alpha-Omegatrix) is the device that Alpha-Omegatrix revolves around. Backstory Originally created by Azmuth, the Alpha-Omgatrix's power core was unstable and incomplete so he gave the device to a Galvanic Mechamorph named Gearo. Gearo brought the Alpha-Omegatrix to Rex Salazar's dimension was able to stabilize the core. Unfortunately for him, the dimension was six years prior to the series, so the Nanite Event was near the time Gearo was almost done. As soon as Gearo found a portal to get back to Galvan Prime (using the same portal used to store Alpha into the Null Void), the Nanite Event hit, and blasted Gearo and the Alpha-Omegatrix into the portal. After Gearo was hit, he became red, blue, and green, and was dubbed E.V.O.lved Alien. The Alpha-Omegatrix was safely brought to Azmuth (by Sunder and the Vreedles) and then was given to Richard, as Azmuth has been watching him to learn if he is worthy of it, and decided to let him have it, and introduced him to it's controls, and Richard transformed into NRG as his first transformation. Desctription The Alpha-Omegatrix, unlike Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix or the 2 counter parts (Dominatrix and Legendatrix), doesn't resemble a wrist watch. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, although being red unlike Ben's which is green, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). The Alpha-Omegatrix was originally to be green, but the Nanites had turned it red after given to Richard. The selection interface was identical to the Omnitrix dial, aside from color, with the intergalactic peace sign that may change color to reflect what mode the Ultimatrix was in. Users Modes Features *The Alpha-Omegatrix,unlike the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, can't access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time, but it holds the DNA within itself. *The Alpha-Omegatrix was linked to the voice and DNA of Richard and responds to voice commands as the Omnitrix did to Ben. *The Alpha-Omegatrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Alpha-Omegatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *When going into a Nanite Powered Form, the Alpha-Omegatrix just sends out a wave of red energy filling the alien being used with Nanites. *The evolution feature works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, of the worst possible future for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. *It is so far unconfirmed as to what goes on to evolve aliens to a Nanite Powered Form. *The Alpha-Omegatrix served as a communicator when transformed and not transformed. *The Alpha-Omegatrix has a Master Control, but Richard has no clue about it. *The Ultimatrix has A.I (Artificial Intelligence). *The Ultimatrix could add extras to alien forms (Goop's anti-gravity disk, NRG's suit, etc.) to make the forms more safe/usable. *It seems that the Alpha-Omegatrix can't detect outer dimensional creatures. *The Alpha-Omegatrix automatically reverts the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. Aliens The Ultimatrix has at least 1,000,900 aliens. See episodes to see how many aliens Richard has become. All aliens availability and how the availability was gained: *Wildmutt: Unlocked prior to series *Four Arms: Unlocked prior to series *Grey matter: Unlocked prior to series, DNA no longer stored *Upgrade: Unlocked prior to series *XLR8: Unlocked prior to series *Diamondhead: Locked; unlocked by Richard 10,000 *Ripjaws: Unlocked prior to series *Stinkfly: Unlocked prior to series *Ghostfreak: Unlocked prior to series; Locked; Unlocked in Meet Ben 10... Again *Heatblast: Unlocked prior to series *Cannonbolt: Unlocked prior to series *Wildvine: Unlocked prior to series *Richardwolf: Unlocked prior to series *Richardmummy: Unlocked prior to series *Richardvicktor: Unlocked prior to series *Upchuck: Unlocked prior to series *Ditto: Unlocked prior to series *Eye Guy: Unlocked prior to series *Way Big: Unlocked prior to series *Feedback: Locked, Unlocked by Richard 10,000 *Goop: Unlocked prior to series *Swampfire: Locked, Unlocked by Richard 10,000 *Chromastone: Unlocked prior to series *Big Chill: Unlocked prior to series *Humungousaur: Unlocked prior to series *Brainstorm: Unlocked prior to series *Jetray: Unlocked prior to series *Spidermonkey: Unlocked prior to series *Echo-Echo: Unlocked prior to series *Alien X: Unlocked prior to series; Locked *Lodestar: Unlocked prior to series *Nanomech: Unlocked prior to series *Rath: Unlocked prior to series *Water hazard: Unlocked prior to series *Terrspin: Unlocked prior to series *NRG: Unlocked prior to series *Armodrillo: Unlocked prior to series *AmpFibian: Unlocked prior to series *Fasttrack: Unlocked prior to series *ChamAlien: Unlocked prior to series *Eatle: Unlocked prior to series *Clockwork: Unlocked prior to series *Shocksquatch: Unlocked prior to series *Jury Rigg: Unlocked prior to series *Bloxx: Locked, Unlocked by Richard 10,000 *Gravattack: Locked, Unlocked by Richard 10,000 *Ball Weevil: Locked, Unlocked by Richard 10,000 *Crashhopper: Locked, Unlocked by Richard 10,000 *Kickin Hawk: Locked, Unlocked by Richard 10,000 *Un-Named: Locked; Unlocked in The Evil Within *K-9: Unlocked prior to series *Chrystalline: Unlocked prior to series *Electrickill: Unlocked prior to series *Diesel: Unlocked prior to series *Triple Drill: Locked; Unlocked in Brothers United *Quaker Waker: Locked; Unlocked in Meet Ben 10 *Blamurai: Unlocked prior to series *Bloodstream: Unlocked prior to series Ultimates *Ultimate Swampfire: Locked; Unlocked by Richard 10,000 *Ultimate Big Chill: Unlocked prior to series *Ultimate Humungousuat: Unlocked prior to series *Ultimate Spidermonkey: Unlocked prior to series *Ultimate Echo-Echo: Unlocked prior to series *Ultimate Cannonbolt: Unlocked prior to series *Ultimate Wildmutt: Unlocked prior to series *Ultimate Way Big: Unlocked prior to series *Ultimate Rath: Unlocked prior to series *Ultimate Un-Named: Unlocked prior to series Dominants *Dominant Four Arms: Unlocked in The Dominatrix Nanite Powered Forms *Alpha Heatblast: Unlocked prior to series *Alpha Four Arms: Unlocked prior to series *Alpha Humungousaur: Unlocked prior to series Trivia *It is unknown why Azmuth didn't take the Evolutionary function off the Alpha-Omegatrix as he says it is begging for trouble. This may be due to the Nanites, or that this Azmuth is different than the one from Ben Tennyson's dimension. *After the events in The Dominatrix, the Alpha-Omegatrix gained the ability to make Dominant forms. *The appearances of the aliens look different than that of other's. This may be due to Nanites, or the fact that the DNA is stored within the Alpha-Omegatrix and not a Codon Stream. *It is confirmed that the Alpha-Omegatrix would have been named the Matrix if it had not gotten Nanites in it. Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes